


Ok Boomer - AKA old outcodes vs new tech

by RedQueen117



Series: Undertale Multiverse Shitposts and Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dream is kinda clueless, Dream is old, Learning new technologys, he's trying though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen117/pseuds/RedQueen117
Summary: Old af outcodes learning how to use new af technology. What could possibly go wrong?(Everything. Everything can go wrong)
Series: Undertale Multiverse Shitposts and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683331
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Ok Boomer - AKA old outcodes vs new tech

Dream squinted dubiously at the slim rectangle Blue was holding out for him to take.

“...What is that?”

Blue’s wide grin dimmed slightly, as confusion replaced excitement.

“IT’S A PHONE, DREAM. DON’T YOU… KNOW WHAT PHONES ARE?”

Dream shook his head. “Um, not really, no. What does it do?”

Blue sucked in a breath, then let it out in a disbelieving _woosh_. “HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A PHONE IS? I KNOW YOU’RE OLD, BUT SERIOUSLY?”

Dream narrowed his eyes indignantly, “Hey! I’m not _that_ old! I’m pretty sure Ink’s older than me-”

“I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT _INK_ HAS A PHONE THOUGH.”

Dream sputtered for a few more seconds before he gave up and shook his head. “Regardless, I still don’t see the point in giving _me_ one. I don’t exactly have free time, and I can sense when anyone is being attacked by my brother and his gang.”

Blue shook his head fondly at his friend. “DREAM, I KNOW YOU FEEL LIKE YOU ARE ALWAYS BUSY, BUT SURELY YOU CAN FIND TIME TO JUST TALK EVERY NOW AND THEN?”

Dream tilted his head before glancing away in thought. “Well, I suppose. Just talking doesn’t take that much attention.” His gaze returned to the phone still in Blue’s hand. “That still doesn’t explain the phone though.”

Blue rolled his eyelights. “YOU CAN USE THE PHONE TO TALK ON, DREAM.”

Dream still looked confused. “What? How?”

Blue sighed, and mentally prepared himself to begin catching Dream up on the apparent decades of technology the guardian of positivity had missed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea where I was like,
> 
> Wait. Dream is old right? Like, really really old, especially compared to the average Sans. 
> 
> And thus, Boomer Outcodes were born. 
> 
> So far I want to do something for Nightmare, Error, and Ink but I'm not sure what techs I should pit them against. Any suggestions/requests for that would be very appriceated, along with any other Sans' who you think would struggle with/be confused by currect technology.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> -Red <3


End file.
